


acoustic naked

by perfectkindofmess



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectkindofmess/pseuds/perfectkindofmess
Summary: the one where david plays the guitar and we get a piece of his cover of tom petty's song on twitter...





	acoustic naked

“David!” she screams and closes her eyes. She can’t hold it anymore so you tell her to let go and a second later she comes biting her lips. You follow right after and collapse on her perfect naked body. You used to be scared of breaking her fragile body but she made sure you knew she’s not that easy to break. “That was…” She sighs. You left her breathless. You smile proudly and start kissing her face and neck. You find your favorite spot behind her right ear and kiss it a couple of times. “That was amazing.” She finally says and laughs. “You’re amazing, you know?”

“I am pretty amazing, aren’t I?” You laugh and give her a little tickle and watch her squirm. “You weren’t that bad, too. Actually every time we meet you’re even better.”

“It’s good to know.” She smiles and sits on a bed. She searches for your t-shirt that’s always been her favorite thing to wear after sex. You hand it to her and she thanks you with yet another perfect smile. You want to lean in and kiss every inch of her again but you know you can’t do that now. You can’t get too obsessed. “So, I’ve got something for you.”

She’s so sweet, you think and smile. And she’s all yours. You can’t even believe how lucky you got in your life. She’s here with you, you’re spending Valentine’s Day with her. There’s only you and her and no one to interrupt. There were so many things you wanted to do to make this day perfect and you’ve got something on your mind but you let her go first.

“It’s not anything big but I thought it will suit you.” She reaches to her bag and hands out a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper. You smile because she put an effort to it and that means she cares. She loves. That’s how lucky you got. She loves you. That’s the best gift you could ever receive.

You open the box in complete silence and she’s looking at you, you can’t let her down. You see a black bracelet with a metal piece. There are letters on it.

_G+D._

She said it’s not anything big but somehow it means the world to you. You immediately put it on and kiss her without saying anything. You don’t even know what to say because a simple “thank you” is definitely not enough.

“I love you, Gilly.” You say and she blushes. You love the way she reacts on your words. That’s the way she always did and you find it so adorable. “You’re the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“I am pretty great, aren’t I?” She laughs and straddles you. She puts her arms around your neck and starts putting small kisses on your face the way you did before. “I’m so happy we could do this, you know? I missed you so much. And thank you for doing this, I love you.”

“Wait till you get your present.” You wink, and stand up, pushing her gently on bed. She raises her brows when you get a guitar and sit on a windowsill. “I know I’m not a good singer… Fuck I can’t even call myself a singer but I enjoy it and I promise you I’ll get better.”

“You’re already my favorite rock star.” She says and your heart melts.

You start playing and singing one Tom Petty’s songs because it’s the one that you’re pretty good with. You can’t keep your eyes off of her. She’s looking at you so lovingly and you feel like the luckiest man on the earth.

She takes her phone and starts recording you. You think it’s just for her to remember this moment but later that day you notice that she posted it on twitter via your account. Thankfully no one knows you’re naked and after the greatest sex in your life.

You stop singing, put down the guitar and lay down next to her. She rests her head on your chest and plants some kisses right above your left nipple.

“Thank you for this. But not only for your beautiful performance.” She looks at you and you’re about to burst into tears. You can’t believe how happy she makes you. “But also for your beautiful heart.”

“I don’t have a heart.” You whisper and hold her tight. You’re not afraid anymore that she will run away but you’re just used to holding her as tight as you can.

“You don’t?”

“No.” You kiss her once again and looking deeply into her eyes, you say “You own my heart.”


End file.
